


Kinktober Day 04 - Incest

by sassykenzie1 Problematic Stories (sassykenzie1)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1%20Problematic%20Stories
Summary: Ciel asks his brother, Sebastian for help.Incest |Breathplay | Leather/Latex
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 45
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 04 - Incest

**Author's Note:**

> This is the day I think I'm most unhappy with. I probably could have chosen a fandom that had actual siblings or something, but I couldn't think of one.

Ciel had always looked up to older brother, Sebastian. Sebastian was great at everything. No matter how improbably a task he’d been given, he always managed to get it done. Ciel was always overshadowed by his Sebastian, but he never envied him.

Sebastian was doing his university coursework while Ciel was doing his homework. Their parents were at a meeting. “Seb, can you help me with this?”

Sebastian nodded absentmindedly, setting his textbook aside. “Math again?”

Ciel shook his head. “Then what--”

Sebastian is cut off. He sees Ciel’s erection and understands. “Ah, Ciel…”

“Please?”

“Are you sure?”

Ciel nods. “You know we have to stop, right?” Sebastian asks as he unbuttons Ciel’s jeans. Ciel gives a half-hearted nod. Sebastian gets Ciel’s dick out of his underwear and leans down. He takes Ciel in his mouth and bobs his head. 

Ciel wasn’t that big, so it didn’t take much for Sebastian to fit his whole length in his mouth. Ciel moaned, not the best at controlling his noises. Sebastian hollows his cheeks and hums. Ciel let out a half-moan half-shout. “Seb--”

Sebastian’s mouth was filled with warmth. He continues to bob up and down until Ciel is whimpering in overstimulation. Sebastian pulls off with a pop, swallowing. Ciel falls backward, breathing heavily. “Thank you, Seb.”

Sebastian smiles and ruffles his hair. “Remember, Ciel, don’t tell mom or dad.”  
“I know.”

Sebastian turns back towards his textbook. “Fuck,” he whispers under his breath. “I’m going to hell.”


End file.
